


Cover for Of Men and Things

by hechicera



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hechicera/pseuds/hechicera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of a series of Victorian-style fanfic covers destined for a Holmes & Watson miniature roombox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Of Men and Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Men and Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200208) by [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b). 



[](http://imgur.com/8vKoJcY)


End file.
